


AU1

by hito_ritabi



Series: NTN [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Caring Seme, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: Will and Crow in their AU (named Ren and Vaaj) but for this upload I've changed the names with an auto-search to their names of Will and Crow  :3 There...might be a few typos left over from "ren" turning to will heheh sorry!





	AU1

Will looked from the tree to Crow, frowning when he saw the smile. Before he could ask what was up, Crow chuckled, shifting to stand up, “You look nice and toasty with that scarf on~”

 

Blushing, Will lifted his hand to tug at the fold in front of his lips as he shut his eyes. “Well, it's starting to get cold out– and it's a long walk.”

 

Crow smiled, walking over to him. He took ahold of the tail of the scarf in front of Will's chest, pulling it up to his face. “You don't need to make excuses. But, I always think you're cute.”

 

“And you have terrible fashion sense!” Will spat at him with a miffed look on his face.

 

Defeated, Crow shook his head. “Hey, I'm complimenting you. You don't need to snip at me.”

 

“Oh,” Will frowned, his eyes showing right away that he felt guilty.

 

“AWill't you a little hot though? Care to take it off?”

 

“Oh, kind of.” Will answered in a soft voice, but it lacked any shyness.

 

As Will reached to take the tote off of his shoulder, Crow started undoing his jacket. Then his vest, and then his button-up.

 

“Hey! Wait a minute!” Will caught Crow's left hand with his right, and clutched his shirt shut at the middle of his chest with his left. “Don't just go undressing people!”

 

Immediately Crow chuckled, “I just wanted to see your stomach.” He laughed taking a half-step back from Will, who wouldn't release his hand. “Prefer I start with the scarf?”

 

“That's where you're supposed to– Hey! Don't just change the order!” Will batted at him, or attempted to, with his hand still holding tight to the other's.

 

“Aw~” Crow teased, pulling the scarf away. “I'll let you see me naked any time you want.”

 

“I've already– This is–” Will groaned, shutting his eyes. “A-anyway– I don't want to have sex right now!”

 

Crow's eyes lit up as his smile grew. “Okay.” He answered in a very chipper tone that caused Will to pause. “That's all you have to say.”

 

After a moment, Will asked with a confused look in his eye, carrying with the tone of his voice.“Th-then… Why did you want to see my stomach?”

 

Still with a smile on his face, Crow moved his free hand to the open triangle of skin at Will's stomach. He turned his palm upward, sneaking his fingers in and gingerly touched the soft warm skin with the back of his digits. Although his fingers weWill't cold, Will's stomach reacted, going inward, as he leaned back out of the touch to look down at Crow's hand.

 

“I'd like to see your stomach, your chest, ribs, everything.” He whispered his response, leaning close to Will's ear. “But right now, I'd like to mark up your chest– with more sweet bruises over your heart.”

 

“That's all…?” Will asked, relaxing his hold on both Crow's hand and his shirts. Noticing the relaxed hold, Crow lifted his hand up, dragging it gently along the warm skin, so he could open the layers enough to see a line of his skin. He could make out the faded marks, a few days old, of previous hickies he'd left on Will's torso.

 

“I see you, and want to kiss you.” Crow answered, turning his head so he could place a soft kiss on the edge of Will's ear through his hair. “All that you permit of me, of course. If kisses is all for the evening, then that's what I'll happily take.”

 

“You're quite enthused.”

 

“Of course.” Crow gave another kiss to his ear while he simultaneously turned his hand over, moving his palm back against Will's upper chest. He slid it around his ribcage, going underneath his arm, and back around to his shoulder. Will lightly trembled in his hold, feeling the cooler air of the apartment lick his skin, causing an odd tingling sensation.

 

“W-wait – wait a second!” Will whispered out, pushing his left hand down onto the crown of Crow's head, pushing his hair back until it guided his lips back off his skin.

 

“Is something wrong?” Crow asked with deep concern, frowning up to his lover.

 

Will winced down at him, a blush bright on his cheeks showing that he really did like the attention he was getting through the kisses. “The curtains are open!”

 

“Oh? Is that all?” Crow chuckled as he straightened his legs, coming up to kiss the edge of Will's chin. He placed a soft kiss against his lips before whispering to him, “What if I want to see you with the light?” Will frowned at him, arcing his head back so Crow couldn't as easily swoop in for another kiss. “What?” He asked with a smile, leaning his torso forward while wrapping his arms loosely around Will's ribcage, a hand placed in the small of his back to gently tickle at the sensitive spot on his spine. Curling into his hold, Will pushed both his hands gently against Crow's chest to afford some space between their bodies as he attempted to protest. However, nothing but a soft airy gasp came out of Will's lips as Crow leaned closer and kissed at the inside of Will's ear. “Want to go to a bedroom?” He whispered sweetly.

 

Will turned his face to look at Crow, lifting his left hand up suddenly to push his palm against Crow's eyes and shoved his head back a few inches with a sudden force. “N-no!”

 

Chuckling, Crow relaxed his grip and afforded Will some space. “What? Think we can't do it on the sofa?” As Will dropped his hand slightly for Crow to look him in the eye, Crow caught sight of the Willewed blush on Will's face. Smiling, he quickly added, “I'm teasing!” He laughed. He leaned forward, making Will's hand slip to his ear. “Tell me what you want~”

 

Taking this chance to tease Crow back, Will leaned just close enough that his lips brushed against Crow's as he spoke, “Curtains.” His word was soft, breathy, and yet the “t” was firmly heard to define the word in half.

 

Giving up, Crow laughed. He released Will, turned around on his heel and started toward the balcony's door. “Fine, fine~”

 

While Crow drew the curtains shut, Will pulled off his jacket, folding it over his arm carefully and then once more before he placed it onto a table by the sofa.

 

By the time Crow turned around, the curtains along the balcony door, and all of the windows that looked into the room were shut tight, he saw Will starting to take off his shirts. “Hey– hey– hey– hey– stop that!” He ordered quickly, indignantly, waving his right hand at Will as he quickly walked over to him.

 

“What?” Will asked, genuinely surprised. “I'm just–”

 

“Nuh-uh.” Crow protested, putting his hands on Will's shoulders with a firm, but silly, look in his golden eyes. “That's my job!”

 

“Oh?” Will raised a brow, smirking at him. He reached up, grabbing a delicate hold of Crow's wrists with both of his hands. “So you're going to dress and undress me now, is that it?”

 

“Yep!”

 

“You know you'll have to deal with the layers then.”

 

Crow nodded his head, “I can deal with that, easy.”

 

“Hmm, then considering winter is coming up, I'll have to add more layers.” Will smiled at him in the corner of his lips.

 

Crow's smile faded instantly, and looked Will in the eye very seriously. “That's  _not_ funny.”

 

“Then, you won't dress and undress me.” Will corrected as his smile broadened.

 

“Fine,” Crow sighed with a smile. “You can do it, most times. But situations like this, I call dibs on undressing you.”

 

Will pursed his lips at Crow playfully thinking over the idea, but didn't say anything. Satisfied with what looked like a little smile in the edge of Will's lips, Crow slipped his hands around carefully to take hold of Will's fingers in a sweet manner. He held Will's hands with care in both of his, touching his thumb with gentle pressure to the back of Will's hand, while his fingers were folded over carefully Crow's index finger and into the palm of his hand. Crow used this gentle way of holding his hand to guide Will over to the sofa.

 

Crow took care in how they lay down on the sofa. He made sure he took the inside at the back, laying onto his side. Will sat down carefully next to him, draping his legs over Crow's knee in a delicate manner like he thought he might be too heavy. A warm hand ghosted up Will's left forearm, causing him to turn and look down to Crow's face. He was greeted with a simple smile. It made Will's heart race, just a bit, taking in a breath for clarity. Crow reached up with his other hand, and gently tugged at the scarf until it pooled in front of him. Will took it from Crow, placing it onto the floor with care. When he came back, Crow slipped his right hand up underneath his shirts, resting on the small of his back.

 

Will shifted his elbows down first before lowering his back down onto the worn, but not itchy, fabric of the sofa. It felt raw and cool on the parts of his back that were bare. Crow's hand cupped his spine well, providing a nice addition of support.

 

With care, Crow slipped the hem of Will's shirt around until he see just about half of his skin exposed. With even more care, not to squish or disturb where Will was laying, Crow shifted up onto his side, resting most of his weight onto his hip, while he turned and got up to kiss Will's stomach, just above his bellybutton. Will took in a breath, lifting his hands nervously. Crow felt the movement, and eased off of Will's legs and torso with his own body just enough that it wouldn't feel like his weight would fall entirely on the other.

 

_Will and I are the same size, mostly, but considering that I work out more than him, I probably weigh more. Don't want to crush him. Especially not when he's in this kind of position and not ready for it. Maybe if I moved his legs? No, nope. Don't move the legs._ Crow talked to himself in his mind, going over the rules he should have in place about the care of his body while he snaked his way in a trail of kisses up Will's torso slowly to his left nipple.

 

At the first touch of lips against the skin, Will took in a breath, causing his chest to rise. Crow paused, glanced up to Will's face, seeing him looking back with a flushed face.

 

_I wonder._ Crow thought, then without any kind of warning, he parted his lips and went back down onto the nipple like he'd kiss it, but instead he took the nub of it between his set of teeth and grazed against it.

 

Immediately a sound came from Will.

 

_That's new. Will doesn't normally make –_

 

Before Crow could finish that thought, he coughed out air. He shifted up onto his knees and right elbow, his left hand coiling down to hold his stomach. Baffled, he looked down to Will with an insulted look. “Did you just kick me?”

 

“Don't bite me.” Will demanded in a firm tone, absent of warning, and full of threat.

 

“I didn't.”

 

“Your teeth say otherwise.”

 

“Oh, well I thought…”

 

Will furrowed his brows at him, his lips getting slim as he frowned. “I do not like being bit, Crow. Do it again, and I'll do more besides kicking you harder.”

 

“All right! All right!” Crow waved a hand at him. “I get it.” He sighed, then smiled down to Will's stern face. “No biting. Can I drag my teeth if I'm kissing you?”

 

“Not on my nipples. No.”

 

“Kay.” Crow nodded, leaned down and gave Will a quick peck. “I'm sorry.”

 

“I'm serious.” Will replied, still not smiling back at Crow. As Crow shifted back up, Will lifted his hand so his palm cupped the edge of his jaw by his right ear. Reassuringly Crow tilted his head to the side, kissing the supple skin.

 

The feeling sent a delicate shiver down Will's spine causing his expression to relax just a bit. When Crow looked down to him and saw that look in his blue eyes, he took his chance and began to kiss his way down the wrist, moving down Will's arm. To counter his moving down, Will adjusted his arm so he was hugging Crow's head. Crow kissed down the arm, down to his armpit and then back up to Will's collarbone. He exhaled a breath against the warm skin, taking in the sweet smell emanating off of him before he went back to kissing, moving down toward his heart once more.

 

Perhaps a little uneasy, Will lifted his other hand to rest gently against the top of Crow's shoulder while he worked at kissing the skin above Will's heart.

 

Crow let out a groan just before he pursed his lips gently around the nub of Will's nipple again, this time without the teeth. Will took in a small breath of air, obviously worried that he'd be bit again. “Mmm,” Crow murmured as he lifted his head up to leave a kiss against the nipple's skin, “You smell  _so_ good.”

 

Will squirmed underneath Crow in response, arcing his head back so his neck stretched, his hands tensing into his dark hair and against his shoulder. “D-don't talk like that.” He whispered, trying to keep his tone of voice under control.

 

_It's cute how he's trying to hide his lust_ . Crow thought, slipping one hand back behind Will's back again to cradle the body closer to his as he went down for another kiss against the skin. “It's hard to resist when you're putty in my hands like this.”

 

Will gasped, turning his head down while his legs tensed to curl in on himself. Crow felt the motion of the knees press against his ribs, prompting him to look up to Will's blushing face with a smirk. “Y-you said just kissing!” Will argued with tinged cheeks.

 

“Yep,” Crow lifted his head up just enough to bump his nose against Will's briefly. “Kissing this beautiful heart.” He continued, turning his head back down to kiss against the skin above Will's heart. Will shivered beneath him, his body not uncurling. Just slightly, Crow could make out the gentle beats that were quickening in pace underneath his lips of Will's heart.

 

After a few minutes, Will was able to relax his legs against Crow's body. All the tension in his body eased up and Crow felt his hand become pinned down underneath Will's back as he finally relaxed into being kissed over his heart. Happy that Will had done so, Crow immediately used his other arm to scoop Will's torso closer to him on the sofa. Will made a soft noise as he was moved, but didn't say anything.

 

Crow stopped when he felt Will muse his fingers playfully through his short locks of hair. He lifted his head up to look at Will, who stopped just as he did. Their eyes met, causing Crow's cheeks to flush a fresh shade of pink.

 

“Something wrong?” Will asked, tilting his head a bit, a small smile growing on his lips.

 

“Why're you playing with my hair?” Crow asked, not too sure what his question even was.

 

Will riddled his fingers through Crow's hair teasingly as he chuckled. “Can't I?”

 

“N-no. You can.” Crow frowned, lowering his eyes so he took in the sight of all the hickies he'd left over Will's heart. “You really… don't mind me kissing you like this.”

 

“Of course not.” Will answered. “Is that bothering you? You think I really don't like it?”

 

“Kind of.”

 

Will tugged at Crow's hair just enough to get a yelp out of him, making their eyes meet again. “Kiss me as much as you want. Hold me tight, squeeze me so all of my breaths require me to breathe you in.” Crow's face flushed as Will spoke in a stern and matter-of-fact manner. Will curled his body somewhat, hugging Crow's upper torso and head with his middle, arms and legs, leaning his face down to kiss Crow's brow. “You want to kiss my heart, and I want you to hold me dear until I can't tell we're seperate.”

 

“All right!” Crow shouted with a frantic voice. “I get it– Stop embarrassing me!”

 

“Then kiss me, Crow.” Will replied, squeezing Crow's body tight with a smile on his face.

 

Crow jerked his head up, shifted up with his arms to provide a bit of leverage, and kissed Will on the lips. It wasn't forceful or heavy, but sweet, and yet all-encompassing. Will wrapped his arm from around Crow's hair down his back, applying a gentle pressure with the tips of his fingers, while opening his mouth and teasing out his tongue to lick at Crow's lips.

 

Excited, Crow opened his mouth and eagerly took in Will's tongue while sucking. After a few seconds, Crow shifted up onto his knees, using his arm underneath Will's back to cradle his body closer to him while his other hand went around Will's neck, curving the young man's body so the kiss could deepen. Without any trouble at all, Will was able to wrap his arms around Crow's body while using his legs to curve into a snuggle, balanced between Crow's strong arms, the sofa and his own awkward posture.

 

When Crow let go of the kiss, letting Will's head ease just a bit away from his, he had to let out a gasp of hot moist breath. “If we keep going, I'm gonna wanna do you.”

 

Will mused a soft sound, using his hand to ease Crow's face slowly back to his for another tentative kiss. “Later tonight.” He whispered back against Crow's face. Crow took in a breath of Will's scent, dipping his face down to his neck to steady himself. Sweetly, Will left a quick peck on Crow's brow before saying, “Don't you have some notes to finish?”

 

“When I'm done?” Crow asked immediately, without pause at all in their sentences.

 

“When you're done.” Will replied in a softer voice, craning his head so his words aimed right into Crow's ear.

 

Crow was still for a few seconds, then he squeezed Will's body closer to his own. He left another kiss against Will's collarbone, then eased his weight back as he straightened up. It took a few seconds for them to untwist themselves from each other, but Crow got free and went back to his notes. Will straightened up, his blue eyes caught sight of the hickies on his chest as he re-buttoned his shirt back up.

 

 

******

 

Crow glanced over his shoulder at Will as he went, watching without a word, at Will's posture.  _He looks like he's in pain. Trembling?_

 

Will set the cup down, sighed, then gave it a quick rinse in the sink with cold water. After leaving it in the base of the sink, he shut off the lights, leaving one above the table on, then went down the hall to the pair of bedroom doors. Will moved the branches of a thick bush as he went into the larger of the two bedrooms, what he'd been forced to take as his on account of Crow taking the smaller one. He shut the door mostly, then pulled at his clothes until he was just in his pants and one layer of shirt. Will folded the shirt up neatly, putting it on top of his hamper while he hung his vest up on a brass valet.

 

A bit tired, he rubbed his eyes, walking around to the side of the bed. As soon as he turned on the small lamp by the head of his bed, he heard the door to his room creak open. Curious, Will looked over, straightening up. Crow was standing there, light from the hallway framing his dark silhouette well.

 

“Something wrong?” Will asked, walking over to him.

 

Crow immediately wrapped his arms around Will as soon as the other got close enough to him. Will yelped, completely startled. He turned around in Crow's arms, moving his hands to try and pry off the vice grip Crow's hands were doing around his stomach now.

 

“Yeah, you're in pain.” Crow said, pulling Will so his back was tight against Crow's chest.

 

“I'm not!” Will argued, his cheeks turning red. His hands fumbled as he tried to grip Crow's wrists to pull his arms away. _If his hands go any lower he'll feel my arousal– Oh, shit, what if he smells it? I have to get him out of here!_

 

Crow dropped his forehead, pushing his face into the crook of Will's neck on his right side. To counter, Will stretched his right leg forward, trying to fold himself over to scramble out of the strong hold, while moving his right leg up out of reflex to balance himself.

 

“Then why do you smell so sexy, Will?” Crow asked, moving his legs to counter Will's weight, easing one slightly between both of Will's.

 

“I-I don't! You're just tired!” Will tried to squirm, fanning his elbows out to try and loosen Crow's hold.

 

“Hm, don't be shy about it please.” Crow spoke in a kind, gentle voice that was soothing to Will's ears. As he did, he eased his left hand down so his palm brushed against the heat of Will's hardening dick through his pants. Immediately Will took in a breath, his body freezing up into a tight ball of tension. “I want to finish this, but I can't leave you when you're like this. Please, can't I help?”

 

_He knew!_ “N-no.” Will answered, feeling his body start to tremble. He leaned his head forward, trying to distance his ears from Crow's lips.

 

“Really?” Crow asked. He didn't move. He didn't try to move. Neither his hold on Will relaxed, or his hand resting gently ontop of Will's gradually hardening erection moved.

 

_Shit– He'll really wait me out._ Will thought, feeling a shiver run down his spine as he felt a cool breath from Crow's nose exhale against his warm skin. “On-Only if… you only use your… just your ha-hands.” Will said after a few seconds pause, his voice trembling and his words soft.

 

Crow lifted his head up, craning it forward to speak gently into Will's ear, “I can do that.” A soft breath exhaled through Will's nose, heard by the change in sound in his throat. Those soft little sounds excited Crow every time he heard them.

 

Hearing his response, Will relaxed his body a bit. He eased his feet so he was standing on his legs, but allowed some of his weight to rest against the leg propped between his at his butt. He straightened his back up slightly, allowing Crow to do the same, turning his face hesitantly to look at his lover. Crow took his right arm, curling it around and up so his palm rested gently against Will's chest through his shirt, while with his left he began to apply a gentle pressure to his dick. Crow turned his face to meet Will's their noses bumping together shyly. Will blinked his eyes a few times while straining to look at Crow through the fevered blush that was invading his cheeks now, letting out a soft gasp as he felt Crow's fingers snake teasingly around the shape of his dick through the fabric. It kind of itched– the feeling of both his briefs fabric and the pants being rubbed against the skin that was growing more and more sensitive by the second.

 

Crow tenderly bumped their noses together, angling his head to the side to offer his lips in a kiss to Will while the tips of his fingers brushed up and down the length of his penis, feeling for the edge of his balls and the tip of the head. Again, Will gasped, letting out a puff of air– his own cute form of a moan. He could feel the warm tickling sensation of Crow's lips being so close, and could hardly resist. Will leaned his head forward and happily kissed Crow's warm lips. Crow parted the kiss after a moment, then came back to push his tongue between Will's lips, who could only oblige him.

 

By the time Crow had Will's tongue halfway out his mouth and was sweetly sucking on it, Will had dropped his right hand to rest gently against Crow's left wrist while he worked at Will's hard-on through his pants. Will's left hand had curled up to twist his fingers in with Crow's gripping his shirt. Crow moaned into the kiss, sending a vibration through Will's tongue straight down to his penis. As he did so, Crow simultaneously freed his right hand from Will's and pushed it underneath his shirt, lifting it up to expose his warm skin to the cool air. Will made a soft sound in argument when he felt Crow's bare hand brush against his left nipple– still somewhat sore from the kissing treatment earlier.

 

“I'll be gentle.” Crow promised through his sucking on Will's tongue. When he finished speaking, he gave Will's tongue a feverish suck, opening his mouth more to entwine his with Will's. While he did so, Crow also slipped his hand into Will's pants, cupping the head of his penis with his fingertips and giving it a loving squeeze. All of the attention at once caused Will to let out a whimper as his knees quaked, his weight suddenly falling onto Crow's leg. Immediately, Crow grabbed ahold of Will's weight with his leg while using his hand against his chest to cup his ribs to hold him upright. Crow made a pleased noise into the kiss as he shuffled his body backward until his back hit the wall, pulling Will with him.

 

“Mm, oh,” Will tried to speak something of a protest as he pulled his head back.

 

“I've got you.” Crow argued back, pulling Will back into a kiss. Will's legs trembled, his knees pushing together against Crow's as he struggled to hold himself up. Crow took a second to analyze what he was doing that was causing such a sweet reaction. _Oh, I'm running my thumb against the outer side of the hole._ “Is that good?” Crow asked, pulling from the kiss, whispering his words softly against Will's cheek.

 

Will, with his eyes shut, lifted his head up to let out a soft breath of air. His fingers tensed against Crow's wrist as he worked on teasing the tip with his thumb through the fabric of his briefs.

 

Smiling, Crow gave Will's cheek a brief kiss before turning his golden eyes down to look at his crotch. Although his hand was hidden from view, he knew what he was doing, and in a sense, because he couldn't see the naughty actions directly, it made his blood boil with excitement. In his ear, Will was a softly breathing, gasping mess, trying desperately to control his breathing. The way his hands were clinging to his own, both tightly and with a sense of trying not to hurt him, just made Will appear all the more cute and lustful to Crow.

 

_If I say aloud how I didn't know how sexy he could be, he'll probably smack me because of the embarrassment it'll cause. But shit, he's so alluring like this._ Crow couldn't help but turn his head to give Will another kiss on the cheek, kissing his way to his ear. As he got closer, making wet noises with his tongue as he went, Crow heard a dissatisfied sound come from Will's throat.

 

“Don't like that?” Crow asked whilst giving Will's dick a sweet squeeze.

 

Will shook his head, peeking open one blue eye to glare at Crow. “D-don't make those sounds. It's too loud.”

 

“Oh,” Crow raised his brows with surprise. “I'm sorry.” He gave Will a quick peck on his cheek just below his eye lashes. “I'll keep the slobbering down.”

 

Giggling, Will arced his head down somewhat, pushing his brow against Crow's cheek. He took in a sharp breath when he saw the sight of Crow's hand moving the fabric at his crotch. “Oh, geeze, you're really–” Will couldn't finish his sentence of disbelief as Crow took that moment to slip his fingers in to touch his raw skin. Will shut his eyes, turning his face to push into Crow's neck.

 

Chuckling, Crow used his right hand on Will's ribs to cup his body closer to his own.  _Man, his embarrassment has me completely enthralled by every move he makes._ “Comfy?” Crow asked as he wrapped his fingers around Will's dick and began to gently pump it.

 

Although a whimper came out of his throat, Will nodded his head, his fluffy hair brushing against Crow's cheek. “Y-yes.” Will answered softly.  _I can't feel my knees and I'm just trembling against him, but his hand feels_ so _good._

 

“Good.” Crow gave a kiss to Will's brow, then turned his face to look down at where his hand was hidden. He tensed his fingers, pulling at the skin, then moved his hand down to gently play with Will's balls. At the sudden change in where he was touching, Will arced his head up slightly, letting out a fresh gasp as his body noticeably shivered.

 

Pleased with that response, Crow turned and gave Will a kiss at the corner of his lips. He gave a few more kisses before Will tilted his head toward him so he could kiss back. While they shared another sweet kiss, Crow lazily dragged his hand up from Will's balls and went back to massaging the head of his member with his thumb and index finger. Crow ran his thumb sideways against the tip, slipping off any precum, then dragged his finger back against the sensitive skin. Within hardly a second there was more precum for him to play with, and Crow took full advantage of it. First he used it to coat his hand, making the hand-job go slicker, and enticing sweet gasps and shivers from Will's already quaking body. Then he braced his hand along the base of the dick, dragging his finger up to playfully wipe the precum off, causing Will's dick to pulse up and down with the movement of being toyed with. Finally, he rubbed his middle finger against the opening, playing with the precum some more, then would lift his finger straight off until it created a thin trickle of fluid, and then he'd wind it around his fingertip before going back to touch at the skin again.

 

“Man,” Crow said while he played with the hot organ, “I'd really love to suck you off right now. It looks so tasty.” At that, Will opened his eyes with a start, taking a gasp of air, and his body went tense as he turned his face to look at Crow. Chuckling, Crow wound the most recent trickle of precum around his fingers, creating a cool wind to blow in the hot tent of Will's pants. “Don't worry. I know you don't want me to. Still.” He smirked, pushing the tip of his finger with a bit more force than before against the hole, musing it around in swirls. Will shut his eyes, shivering in Crow's arms against him while a soft sound came from his throat– a mix of pleasure and irritation. “It looks _so_ yummy.”

 

“P-please don't.” Will asked, peeking an eye open. His hand gripped tight against Crow's wrist as he begged so sweetly.

 

“I won't.” Crow answered with a smile, turning his face to kiss Will.

 

As their tongues mingled, Crow took full hold of Will's penis and began to swiftly pump him. Will's body quaked in his arms, but Crow heard no sound of protest, not even when he pushed his thumb against the slit and applied a sweet pressure mixed with all of the precum. Crow took a slight pause in his actions when he felt Will's palm slip against his stomach, applying a gentle pressure to his muscles through his shirt. A smile came onto his face as Crow pulled from the kiss to look at Will's blushing face.

 

“Wanna touch mine too?” he asked in a teasing voice, though he knew the answer would be no.

 

“Mm,” Will leaned forward and gave Crow another kiss.

 

Happy to leave it at that, Crow swept Will away into another loving kiss while his hand worked on him. A few more minutes of this and Will was sweet putty in his arms after having cum. The only thing that told Crow that Will was still somewhat aware of his surroundings was the gentle pawing his fingertips were doing against his torso. Crow planted sweet kisses along Will's brow then guided him to the edge of the bed. Once he was sitting down, Crow took Will's hand in his from his stomach and brought it to his lips, giving a gentle kiss to his knuckles. Will stared at Crow with a dazed look on his face, probably barely able to still be sitting upright.

 

“Go to sleep.” Crow whispered, shifting up to Will's face. He cupped one side of Will's face in his hand to him while he kissed the opposite cheek. “I'll get a towel.”

 

“Water.” Will said softly.

 

Crow nodded and left the room quietly. He returned a moment later with a cup of cold water and a towel in his hand. While Will held the cup between both hands, lazily sipping it, Crow undid his lover's pants with care. Crow gently wiped at the skin with the towel, a warm wet sensation hitting every part the soft fabric touched.

 

_Oh. He put warm water on it for me. God, my heart aches with sweetness._ Will thought dizzily, shutting his eyes.

 

Will opened his eyes weakly when he felt the cup being pulled from his hands. Just as soon as it was far enough away, Crow replaced the cup with his lips pressing gently against Will's. He pulled back shyly when he felt the tips of Will's fingers brush against his stomach again. Instinctively Crow reached down and caught Will's wandering hand in his gently.

 

“Hey now, I gotta get back to work.” Crow told him, trying to sound stern.

 

Will mused a sound in his throat sleepily. Then arced his head up to give Crow a chaste kiss on his chin. “I only wanted to touch you.”

 

_Yeah, yeah I know you love touching my abs and stomach and back for some reason but seriously._ “I'll be in bed soon.”

 

“But I'll be asleep.” Will argued.

 

Crow sighed with a smile on his face. He gave another kiss to Will's brow before straightening up. “We'll continue later, kay? Then you can touch me as much as you want.” Will looked up to Crow sleepily.  _Shit. If he didn't look so tired, I'd almost say he was drooling cause he's so excited to run his hands up and down my torso!_ “Night.” Crow said with finality. He gave another kiss to the corner of Will's lips before he backed up. 

 

Crow picked up the towel and cup before he let himself out of the room. He returned a moment later to help Will change out of his dirty clothes into a fresh pair of briefs, tucked him in and turned out the light. Will watched him leave quietly, then shut his eyes.

 

_I can't believe he knew how aroused I was. Let alone that he just jerked me off. I'm so embarrassed and at the same time, my heart won't stop aching for how much I love him right now._ Will rolled over, pulling the blanket up over his head, snuggling into a ball to try and hide his mixed excitement from himself.

 

Out in the hall, Crow sighed heavily, swallowing hard after. “Water and then back to work.” He told himself, steeling his nerve.

 

 


End file.
